NASTY LITTLE HITCHHIKERS
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: After returning from the jungle a couple of the castaways discover something on their person has hitched a ride. Chapter 5 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: RATED M JUST IN CASE! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A SENSITIVE STOMACH**

**THE TICK**

It was about an hour before dinner and Thurston and Lovey were taking an evening stroll. They had stopped to look at a lovely flower bush. As the moon came out from behind the clouds Thurston couldn't help but admire Lovey's beauty. Lovey noticed him staring and blushed.

"What are you staring at Thurston?" Lovey asked recognizing that lovingly sly grin of his.

"I was just noticing how beautiful you look in the moonlight my dear." Thurston replies as he strokes her hair and traces her jaw line.

"Ohhh Thurston," Lovey whispers breathing sharply!

Thurston pulls her close and kisses her fiercely. When they separated Lovey looks down and Thurston follows her gaze. They look back up at each other, smile hungrily and continue to kiss.

About an hour later Thurston was tucking in his shirt and Lovey was straightening her hair and dress when they heard the Skipper calling for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Howell are you there?" The Skipper called. "Dinner is ready!"

"We're coming Captain." Thurston answered as he and Lovey walked briskly back to camp.

The Skipper was waiting for them at the edge of camp. He thought he noticed the the Howells' clothes looked a bit wrinkled which was odd for them. He also noticed a leaf in Mr. Howell's hair.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

"Oh yes we just got caught in a bush," Mrs. Howell said quickly. "We had a nightmare of a time getting out of it."

"Indeed, well after you Lovey," Mr. Howell replied as he help his wife over a small log. Behind Mrs. Howell's back the Skipper looked at Mr. Howell and raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. Mr. Howell grinned sheepishly.

Later that night as Lovey closed the palm frond curtains Thurston comes up behind her, puts his arms around her and kisses her neck. She turns around and they kiss passionately. She pulls back and looked down as Thurston follows her gaze. They look back up and smile hungrily at each other then look over at their beds which are now pushed together. They carry on kissing as they fall into the bed.

In the morning as Lovey opens her eyes she could hear birds chirping and smelled the ocean air. She sighed as she sat up on one elbow and stared down at her husband lovingly. He opens his eyes and smiles back and reaches up and cups her cheek.

Lovey leans down and once again they kiss passionately. They part and look lovingly into each other's eyes. She twists his chest hairs playfully and then traced her fingers down his chest, to his stomach, and traces his belly button. Thurston inhales deeply as Lovey traces his belly button and smiles mischievously. She lays her hand flat and makes her way past his waist and reaches her destination. She smiles as Thurston moans and she tightens her grip and then caresses.

"Are you ready for me my big bad wolf?" Lovey asks seductively.

"Oh yes take me she-wolf!" Thurston whispers as he begins to feel himself throb in her grasp.

She smiles and goes under the covers and kneels in between his legs. She massages his thighs and grips him again. Just as he feels her breath on him she gasps.

"Thurston," Lovey exclaims as she climbs out from under the covers. "I do believe you have one of those nasty little tick things on one of your...jewels!"

"By Jove!" Thurston's eyes widen and becomes pale as a ghost. "Get it off Lovey!"

"I don't know how to dear," Lovey replies starting to panic. "This never came up when I was a nurse's aid."

"Get the Professor he'll know what do." Thurston replies sitting up and hugging his teddy.

Lovey quickly puts on her housecoat bathrobe and darts outside.

Outside the Skipper and Gilligan were at the water barrel, Mary Ann and Ginger were setting the table, and the Professor was just walking back from the lagoon reading a book.

"Professor, Professor," Lovey cries running up to the table. "I found an enormous nasty tick on Thurston. You have to help us get rid of it."

"I can help you Mrs. Howell," Mary Ann said. "I pulled a ton of tick off of our animals back on the farm."

"Thank you for offering dear," Mrs. Howell said smiling at the young farm girl. "But I'm afraid that this tick is in a very sensitive area."

Gilligan spat out the water he was starting to drink, the Skipper winced, both Mary Ann and Ginger clapped their hands to their mouths, and the Professor raised his eyebrows.

"Um, wow," the Professor replied looking baffled. "Let me retrieve a medical book and I'll um meet you in your hut."

"No need Professor," the Skipper spoke up. "A ton of men I served with suffered the exact same thing back in Guadalcanal. I know exactly what to do."

"How did they get ticks down there?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Well they got up in the middle of the night to relieve themselves and so on and so forth," The Skipper answered looking serious.

"What do we need to do?" The Professor asked.

"Well first we are going to need some Vaseline or petroleum jelly and tweezers," the Skipper started. "We are going to need to smear the tick and the surrounding area with the Vaseline or jelly and leave it on for an hour or so until the tick is dead. Then we're going to clean it with alcohol and then slowly pull the tick out."

"Why can't we just pull it out right now?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Because if we do it too quickly the head will separate from the body and cause an infection," the Skipper answered. "I knew a Sailor that removed a tick too quickly and he got an infection so bad that his area swelled to the size of coconuts."

"My goodness," Mrs. Howell gasps and Mary Ann and Gilligan turn pale and faints.

They placed Mary Ann and Gilligan in lounge chairs to recuperate and then gathered what was needed to remove the tick.

An hour and a half later Mr. Howell was in his bed with his legs spread open under the sheet. The Professor held a magnifying glass in between Mr. Howell's legs to keep an eye on the tick which was now pale grey and the size of a small raisin. Mrs. Howell sat next to her husband and rubbed his shoulder. The Skipper looked at the Professor's watch.

"Okay the tick should be dead," the Skipper replied. "We can dry him off and remove it."

The Professor picked up a towel and dried off Mr. Howell.

"Okay Mr. Howell," the Professor replied. "Your going to feel a slight pinch."

"How dare he take the blood of a Howell!" Mr. Howell blurted out. "Oh it hurts oh the humanity just get it off me!"

"Mr. Howell it's off," the Professor replied holding up the tweezers with the tick on it.

"That's it well uh thank you," Mr. Howell replied sheepishly.

"I'd like you to stay in bed for about a day," the Professor informed. "I'll keep an eye on you to see if there is any swelling."

"Of course Professor," he replied.

"I also would suggest no night time sessions for about a week," the Professor informed them.

"Of course," they both replied blushing.

"Oh and Mrs. Howell," the Professor replied. "We should probably examine you to make sure you don't have any ticks as well."

"Well I didn't notice any when I was down there last night," Mr. Howell stated.

"Thurston," Mrs. Howell exclaimed smacking him on the shoulder.

**A/N:** _Ticks are in the same family as spiders. They have eight legs. They hide and wait for the right host to come along. Then they crawl onto their prey and can stay on them up to 24 hours. Some tick are the size of pin heads and then after a blood meal they can get up to four times in size. Afterwards they either fall off on their own or are pulled off._

_Read and review! Also I hope you enjoyed Mr. and Mrs. Howell's scenes. I only know what I know from reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**WARNING: RATED M JUST IN CASE! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A SENSITIVE STOMACH**

**LEECHES**

Mr. Howell couldn't look at the Professor for two days after the tick was pulled and he and Mrs. Howell were quiet for an entire week.

While Mary Ann and Gilligan were off butterfly hunting and Ginger and Mrs. Howell went to take a mud bath and with the Skipper consulting, the Professor gave Mr. Howell one final examination.

"Well Mr. Howell everything looks good," the Professor said as they sat down at the communal table. "There is no sign of infection at all so you have a clean bill of health. But I suggest that you and Mrs. Howell stick to your hut whenever you...uh...um feel the need to connect."

"No need to tell me twice Professor," Mr. Howell replied. "Besides the leaves and dirt we were on were rather uncomfortable on our... never mind."

"Believe me Mr. Howell it could've been a lot worse," the Skipper stated.

"How bad was it back in Guadalcanal?" Asked the Professor.

"Well a few men got one or two on them when they relieved themselves in the bushes," said the Skipper. "For others when they pined for their girlfriends or wives they got quite a few of them when they...uh smacked themselves around in the bushes..."

"Smacking themselves?" The Professor interrupted sounding confused.

"Come on Professor," the Skipper replied trying to explain it to him. "Smacking yourself!"

"You know when you..uh," Mr. Howell explained as he grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and tapped it on the table. "When you feel the need to smack yourself!"

"Ohhhh," the Professor replied as it dawned on him. "Oh!"

"Yeah and then there were a couple of these punk soldiers," the Skipper said through gritted teeth. "We had captured this young Japanese soldier and they got him alone and took advantage of him. When he tried to run they killed him."

"Ugh, that's awful!" Mr. Howell replied as the Professor winced.

"Yeah well karma caught up to them the next day," the Skipper replied. "The next day they had a ton of engorged ticks on them and pulled them off as fast as they could."

"What happened to them after that?" Asked the Professor.

"Well their the ones whose areas swelled to the size of coconuts," said the Skipper. "They ended up dying from their infections."

Mr. Howell and the Professor winced.

Just as Mary Ann and Gilligan were arriving back at camp they all heard Mrs. Howell calling for them.

"Thurston, Professor, Skipper!" Mrs. Howell shouted as she and Ginger, who had a hand on her eye, ran into the camp.

"Lovey what's wrong?" Mr. Howell asks as he rushes to meet her. "Do you have ticks on you?"

"No, it's Ginger," she replies practically in tears. "She has those black nasty little worms on her leg!"

Ginger lifts up her dress to reveal her leg which is covered in leeches.

"Egad," Mr. Howell exclaims holding his wife close.

"Skipper," the Professor replied looking over at the Skipper.

"Yeah, we had those too! Don't worry Ginger they're easy to come off!" Skipper replies and then notices that Ginger still has her hand on her eye. "What's wrong?"

Ginger uncovers her eye to reveal a small black leech on her eye which was practically swollen shut. Everyone gasped.

"Egad," Mr. Howell gasps rubbing his wife's shoulder.

"Ginger take a seat," the Professor replied escorting to a chair. "Skipper how do we remove these?"

"Well they're pretty harmless," the Skipper began. "We can let them have their fill and they'll fall off on their own in about twenty minutes. Either that or we can burn then off or use some kind of thin object like a card or paper to remove them."

"Would a credit card suffice?" Mrs. Howell asked.

"Yes that'll be just fine!" The Skipper replied.

"What about the one on my eye?" Ginger asks.

"We'll need to let that one fall off," the Skipper replies.

"Okay," the Professor replies. "Mrs. Howell go get a few credit cards and Mary Ann I want you and her to take Ginger into the hut and check Ginger all over for any leeches you find and use the card to scrap and gently pull the leeches off. We'll put them in a bucket and bring them back later."

"Then we're going to need to bandage the bite marks until they stop bleeding and concoct some medicine for her eye," the Skipper finished.

Ginger groaned as Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell escorted her into the hut.

An hour later Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann removed all the leeches from Ginger who only had them on one leg. They wrapped her leg with bandage and the Professor made an antibiotic for her eye and applied it.

"I'll keep checking on your leg until the bleeding stops," the Professor said. "And the swelling in your eye should go down in a few days."

"Thank you Professor," Ginger replied. "It's funny that didn't hurt at all."

"That's because their saliva is like an anesthetic so they can go undetected," the Professor replied. "By the way did you check Mrs. Howell for leeches?"

"Don't worry she's leech free," Ginger replied rolling her eyes. "Will my leg be all scarred now?"

"The Skipper said that they should disappear in less than a month," answered the Professor.

"Thank you, Professor," Ginger replied.

"Your welcome," the Professor replied. "Do you need anything before we bring the leeches back?"

"No thank you," Ginger replied.

The Professor met Gilligan and the Skipper outside and they journey into the jungle to return the bucket of leeches. They made sure that they found a nice moist grassy area and released them.

Two weeks later Ginger's eye was back to normal and the leech bite marks had heeled and looked like faded letter Y's. As Ginger helped Mary Ann clean up after dinner the Professor approached her.

"How is your leg doing," he asks?

"Oh it feel absolutely fine Professor," she answered extending her leg on the bench. Her leg seemed to shine in the light. "It just began to feel smooth again."

"That's very good," the Professor replied.

"Hmmm yes it is," Ginger replies seductively and then walks away in her usual enticing manner and helps Mary Ann with the dishes.

As the Professor watches her walk away he suddenly begins to feel overwhelmed for some reason. He briskly walks back to his hut, closes the door behind him and unzips his pants just as he begins to rise.

In their hut the Skipper listens as Gilligan's breathing changes indicating that he is asleep. He quietly gets up, goes to his sea chest and get out a magazine. He then gets back in his hammock and covers himself with his blanket.

Back in their hut as Lovey closes their palm frond curtains Thurston comes up behind her, puts his arms around her and kisses her neck. She smiles as she turns around and kisses him passionately. She pulls back and looks down as he follows her gaze. They look back up, smile hungrily at each other and look over at their beds which were still pushed together. They carry on kissing as they fall into the bed.

Outside the air is filled with muffled moaning and groaning.

_Well read and review!_

**A/N: **_Leeches are little black worms that live in moist grassy areas. They have a suction cup-like tail so they can attach themselves to their prey and their jaws at the other end are like a set of three blades set at an angle leaving a Y-shaped incision when they slice their way into their host to feed. Their bite is painless because their saliva is like an anesthetic. They don't cause any permanent damage or carry any diseases. They are usually very easy to remove or they'll fall off after they have their fill._


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is inspired by a guest's suggestion and a recent episode of Untold Stories Of The ER. **

**_I have this as an AU ending for the episode 'Physical Fatness'_**

* * *

**TAPEWORMS**

Mr. and Mrs. Howell were on their way to lunch after giving the Skipper the reducing pills for his diet.

"Thurston dear I can't help but think that we are forgetting something about those reducing pills do you remember?" Lovey asked.

"No dear," Thurston replied. "But don't worry it'll come to us!"

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Oh, no!" Skipper replied in horror as Gilligan dropped the Professor's empty dye bowl and stared in shock at his blue-green luminous glow.

"Skipper," Gilligan called out. His eyes were wide with panic as he touched his face. "Skipper do something!"

As the Skipper and the Professor ran to him he fell to his knees and began gagging and retching.

"Gilligan, Little Buddy are you okay?" The Skipper asked while experiencing a little pain in his stomach but ignored it.

"I don't feel so good!" Gilligan replied weakly and then not only threw up some of the dye but almost everything he ate today.

"Oh my gosh!" The Skipper replied worriedly then looked angrily at the Professor. "Professor how could you leave the bowl by Gilligan where he was eating. Now he probably has that phosphorus poisoning!"

"But Skipper. . ." The Professor replied noticing how intimidating the Skipper looked now.

"NO BUTS PROFESSOR!" The Skipper was practically yelling now as he picked Gilligan up. "WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO CAMP AND FIND SOME CHARCOAL!"

"SKIPPER LISTEN TO ME!" The Professor yelled as they all followed the Skipper back to camp. "THE INGREDIENTS I USED FOR THE DYE ARE SODIUM, CALCIUM, AND A COUPLE OF BIOLUMINESCENT LIFE FORMS."

"WHAT?" Everyone asked as the Skipper laid Gilligan on one of the lounge chairs.

"A type of rare plankton that glows as well as a type of fungus. . . " The Professor started as Gilligan sat up and threw up some more of the dye as well as chunks of crab and pineapple.

"FOXFIRE?" Mary Ann asked. "We had that in the woods behind our farm I recognize the glow!"

"Yes that's it exactly!" The Professor replied.

"Then why is he so sick?" Skipper replied grinding his teeth and experiencing another sharp pain in his stomach but ignoring it again.

"Well all he has been doing for the past few days is eat!" The Professor replied folding his arms. "And whenever anyone stuffs themselves to maximum capacity is bound to be violently ill."

"Well are those planktons and funguses poisonous?" The Skipper asked as he wrung out a sponge in a water bucket and placed it on his still glowing first mate.

"No they shouldn't be!" The Professor replied sighing as he sat down on the lounge chair next to Gilligan.

"One of our cows ate some and was glowing for about a week!" Mary Ann replied as she covered Gilligan with a blanket.

"I'm so sorry everyone!" The Professor replied as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I never should've put the bowl there I'm sorry Gilligan!"

"It's okay Professor!" Gilligan replied weakly. "Everybody's allowed to make mistakes now and then!"

"How are you feeling?" The Professor asked as he felt Gilligan's forehead.

"Like I've been punched in the stomach by a gorilla!" Gilligan replied.

"I should have something in my hut that can settle you stomach," the Professor replied. "We'll make that into a tea for you!"

As he got up he heard a loud grumbling coming from the Skipper's stomach. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know Skipper you can eat something now that your diet is over!" The Professor replied as he walked away.

"Skipper do you want anything while I'm making the tea?" Mary Ann asked as she walked toward her baking oven.

"No thank you Mary Ann!" The Skipper replied as he removed the damp sponge from Gilligan's forehead and ruffled his hair. "I'll just have a banana!"

**0o0o0o0o**

"PROFESSOR, PROFESSOR, PROFESSOR!" The Professor hears Gilligan shouts as he reads his book while sitting against a tree.

"What is it Gilligan?" The Professor asks getting up.

It was a week later and Gilligan comes running up, still having a little glow to him after drinking the dye, and nearly knocks the Professor over.

"I was fishing in the lagoon when the line snagged a crate," Gilligan replied. "I pulled it ashore and it says Scitoibitna."

"Excuse me?" The Professor asked as he followed Gilligan to the lagoon.

"Here it is!" Gilligan replied as they approached.

The Professor followed Gilligan to a large square crate that had a big red medical symbol on it. His eyes widened as he read the label.

"Gilligan you were reading it backwards." The Professor replied. "This crate is full of antibiotics. Let's bring this back to the supply hut."

The Professor and Gilligan brought the crate back to the supply hut and opened it up. Inside the crate were several packaged syringes and needles and several different types of antibiotics. The Professor discovered the booklet for the antibiotics and browsed through it. He picked out one of the antibiotics and held it up.

"This one is for..." he started to say and looked in the booklet and then rolled his eyes. "Antibiotic drops for the eye."

"Gee that would've been useful for when Ginger's eye swelled!" Gilligan stated.

"Yes and now we have this in case it happens again." The Professor replied. "Let's see we have antihistamines for colds, antibiotics for cuts to prevent infections, antibiotics for influenza. There is even aspirin and insulin in here."

"What's Praziquantel?" Gilligan asked reading one of the bottles.

The Professor looked at the bottle Gilligan was holding and looked in the booklet.

"That is used to fight infections brought on by parasitic worms," the Professor read.

"Parasitic worms!" Gilligan repeated.

"You know like tapeworms," the Professor began. "They can get into humans through uncooked meat if they eat it and cause all sorts of intestinal problems."

"Gross," Gilligan replied.

"Indeed," the Professor replied.

Skipper winced as he knocked on the Howells door. For an entire week the Skipper had had a stomach ache and was bloated and constipated. The Professor said the if he didn't have a bowel movement soon then he'd have to perform an enema. At that moment Mrs. Howell came to the door with her bathrobe on backwards. The Skipper ignored that fact and smiled.

"Good morning Captain!" Mrs. Howell replied smiling. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Still not good Mrs. Howell!" He replied wincing. "Here are your reducing pills back!"

"Why thank you!" She replied with concern.

"Did they have the same effect on you?" The Skipper replied wincing.

"I'm afraid I can't remember," she replied looking thoughtful. "They've been in the trunk for a while!"

At that moment a loud gurgling came from the Skipper's stomach and he felt pain in his lower back. He smiled weakly at Mrs. Howell.

"Well see you later Mrs. Howell!" The Skipper replied and walked quickly away.

Lovey put her pills on top of the cabinet and went into her and Thurston's closet where he was waiting for her smiling hungrily and already beginning to rise. She smiled and let her bathrobe fall to the ground.

The Skipper hurried into one of their makeshift outdoor bathrooms a little away from camp, which were shaped like a couple of big old fashioned outhouses made of bamboo. The toilets were small ditches dug in the ground with seats made like a stool of bamboo, sticks, and the old toilet seats from the Minnow. He closed the door behind him, undid his pants, and sat down. He sighed as he let out a huge fart and a squelch as his movement began and winced as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

The girls joined Gilligan and the Professor in the supply hut just as they finished emptying the medical supply crate Gilligan caught while fishing. Ginger rolled her eyes at the antibiotic eyedrops. Mary Ann picked up what looked like a very thin turkey baster.

"What's this?" She asked.

"That is an enema!" The Professor replied and Mary Ann immediately put it down.

Mary Ann and Ginger looked at each other and winced.

Thurston and Lovey were all dressed and tidying up a bit. Lovey picked up her pills and was about to put them back in her trunk when she glanced at the bottom of the bottle. She could just make out the tiny words that said Mexico.

"Hmmmm, Mexico!" Lovey replied trying to remember when she got those.

"Egads I remember those! We got them from that doctor who was experimenting with. . . ." Thurston replied as they both gasped.

"TAPEWORMS!" They both replied and ran out of the hut.

They rushed into the supply hut calling for the Professor. He, Gilligan and the girls looked up as they ran in.

"What's wrong?" The Professor asked with a worried expression.

"We've made a horrible mistake!" Mr. Howell replied.

"Last year we were in Mexico and I wanted to loose a few pounds so I got these reducing pill from this doctor!" Mrs. Howell replied.

"What's so horrible about that?" Ginger asked confused.

"Because this doctor was experimenting with...um Tapeworms!" Mr. Howell replied wincing.

Everyone gasped.

"That means that the Skipper has Tapeworms in him!" Gilligan replied worriedly.

"PROFESSOR HELP COME QUICK!" They heard the Skipper shouting in the distance.

The Professor and Gilligan ran out of the hut and over to the bathroom area. They could definitely smell that the Skipper had a bowel movement because it smelled like something had just died. The Skipper was leaning against the wall and looking pale.

"Ugh um what's wrong?" The Professor asked already knowing the answer.

"Just look what came out of me!" The Skipper replied pointing shakily.

The Professor went into the bathroom and looked into the toilet. Sure enough amongst the solid and liquid bowel movements were long squirming worms.

"I don't know what I could've eaten to have caused that!" The Skipper replied moaning and putting a hand on his forehead.

"It wasn't something you ate!" The Professor replied while pinching his nose. "The Howells got those reducing pills from a doctor in Mexico who were experimenting with Tapeworms."

"What! Why I outta. . ." The Skipper began as his stomach gurgled again. "Um should I. . ."

"Yes go!" The Professor replied quickly as the Skipper ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door. A second later there was more farting and squelching as the Skipper moaned.

Fifteen minutes later after they had set the contents of the bathroom on fire to get rid of the worms the Professor and Gilligan took the Skipper back to the hut and put him in his hammock. Gilligan wrung out a sponge in a water bucket and placed it on his Captain's forehead and the Professor prepared a cocktail of antibiotics for him to take.

"I'll have you on this regime for about two weeks!" The Professor replied as the Skipper swallowed the pills. "This'll kill off any remaining worms inside along with the infection."

"Thank you Professor!" The Skipper replied as Gilligan removed the damp sponge from his forehead and ruffled his hair. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" Came Mr. Howell's voice.

"Yes!" Gilligan replied as the Howells walked in.

"Skipper please accept our humble apologies!" Mr. Howell replied.

"Yes we never should have gotten them in Mexico!" Mrs. Howell replied. "I just threw them in my trunk and forgot all about them. We are so sorry!"

"It's all right Mr. and Mrs. Howell!" The Skipper replied yawning. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Thank you Captain!" Mr. Howell replied.

"Yes and get well soon!" Mrs. Howell added.

**0o0o0o0o**

Two and a half weeks later the Professor gave Skipper a clean bill of health and expressed that their shouldn't be any overall side effects.

"Thanks Professor!" The Skipper replied hopping off the table. "I hope I never go through that again."

"It shouldn't as long as we properly cook our food and dig the bathrooms far from camp." The Professor replied as they left the hut.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This take place the morning after the hunt!**

**A BUG IN HIS EAR**

Gilligan hide in the bushes as Kincaid ran into the clearing gun at the ready. He held his breath and didn't even move as bugs flew around his face. As Kincaid turned and ran in the opposite direction Gilligan brushed away a few bugs that landed near his ear, jumped out of the bush and ran in the opposite direction.

**0o0o0o0o**

The morning after the hunt the Skipper awoke to the sun poking through the window. He was leaning against one of the poles the hammocks were tied to with Gilligan sleeping in his arms and the others sleeping around them. The others groaned as they were beginning to wake up. He felt Gilligan beginning to stir as well and looked down at him and watched as he scrunch up his face and groaned.

"William Little Buddy what's wrong?" Skipper asked rubbing his shoulder.

"It hurts!" He groaned and his breath hitched as if he were about to cry.

"Where does it hurt Will?" The Professor asked rubbing Will's shoulder.

"My ear!" Will groaned with his hand on his left ear."

"Hmmm, you probably have an ear infection or water in there!" The Professor replied. "Did you hide in any wet areas?"

"Ugh a couple ponds, the stream, and then there was the water trough!" He replied as both the Skipper and Professor winced at that last part. "But it feel like something is crawling in there!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at that and looked at each other and the Skipper winced and looked at the Professor and nodded. The Professor's eyes widened.

"Let's take you to the supply hut and take a look!" The Professor replied stretching as he got up.

In the supply hut Gilligan sat on the table as the Professor brought out the doctor's tool bag that had washed ashore about a month ago that was filled with new examination tools. He got out an ear scope that lit up, turned it on, stuck it in Gilligan's ear.

The Professor expected to see a build-up of wax but what he saw was little black bug crawling up and down. Gilligan winced as the bug moved around.

"Well do you see anything?" Will asked grimacing and squeezed Jonas' hand.

"Will I don't want you to panic but you have a bug in your ear!" Roy replied as everyone gasped.

"How do we get it out?" Will asked whispering.

"Jonas did you ever see something like this in Guadalcanal?" The Professor asked rubbing Will's shoulder.

"Yes we had a few of these actually!" Jonas replied. "It's real easy! All we have to do is lay him down flat with that ear facing up. Then we fill the ear with oil, alcohol, or water. We wait a few minutes until the bug stops moving. Then we flush the bug out with water and it'll float right out. Then we have to see if it's still intact because some of the parts might still be inside and they might cause an infection."

"Okay then let's get started!" The Professor replied as Gilligan laid down flat on the table.

The Professor used a syringe to slowly pour peroxide and water in Gilligan's ear. He winced and moaned while the Skipper rubbed his back.

"Will let us know when the bug stops moving!" The Professor replied.

For a few minutes Gilligan winced and gasped and squeezed the Skipper's hand.

"It stopped!" Will replied softly.

The Professor then grabbed another syringe then slowly dripped water into his ear and watched as his ear overflowed. After about a minute a small black beetle appeared. The Professor picked it up with a cloth and looked at it with a magnifying glass.

"Looks like the bug is intact so we don't have to worry!" The Professor replied as he placed the bug in a jar and put it on one of the tables. "Now I'll just clean out you ear!"

The Professor made Gilligan sit back up and hold a cloth to his ear so it could drain. Once that was done he looked in his ear again to see if there was any damage.

"I don't see any damaging affects!" The Professor said as he put the tools away. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess!" Will replied sniffling.

"Oh everything's going to be okay Will!" The Skipper replied as everyone gathered around and hugged him.

**0o0o0o0o**

A month later as Mrs. Howell and the girls neared the Skipper and Gilligan's hut they heard something they never thought they'd hear again, Gilligan laughing. They entered the hut and saw Gilligan laughing along with the others.

"What's going on?" Ginger asked as tears welled in her eyes.

"We just heard on the radio that Kincaid went berserk after a shooting competition and had to be institutionalized!" Skipper replied laughing practically in tears.

Gilligan was laughing as the Professor hugged him and Mr. Howell patted him on the shoulder.

The girls laughed and tears welled in their eyes as they all gathered around and hugged a laughing Gilligan.

* * *

**A/N: **_Since they have been on the island for three years and in light of what has happened they are calling each other by their first names_.

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BEWARE THIS CONTAINS VERY MATURE CONTENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

_This is set sometime after the series ended!_

* * *

**PINCHED BY A CRAB**

After a terrible run-in with pirates that ended with everyone thinking that Gilligan was dead but surprised everyone by reappearing just like he always does, Gilligan and Mary Ann confessed their love for each other and started dating in secret so that the others wouldn't make a fuss.

They talked while butterfly hunting and had picnic lunches together. They would have secret make-out sessions on their way back from doing chores and walking along the beach. Occasionally they would watch the sunset until the stars came out and Mary Ann would rest her head on Gilligan's shoulder. Eventually they found that they had romantic and arousing feelings for each other but were still too afraid to act upon them.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

It was a few hours before dinner and Mary Ann and Gilligan were taking a stroll on the beach. After a few minutes they picked a nice spot and laid down their beach towels and sat down. It was a cool day and the sky was beginning to become pink. Gilligan couldn't help but admire Mary Ann's beauty. Mary Ann couldn't help becoming lost in his piercing blue eyes. They both reached up and cupped each other's cheeks and leaned in and let their lips meet eagerly and wrapped their arms around each other. They let their tongues meet and French kissed for the first time. When they finally parted they were breathing heavily. Gilligan traced Mary Ann's jawline then tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She breathed in sharply.

"I want you!" They both said at once.

"Really?" Gilligan asked as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Yes I really do!" She whispers while running her fingers along his spine and he let out a little moan.

"You'll be my first I'm not sure what to do." He said huskily.

"I'm not sure either I think it's all instinct." She whispers shakily.

They stare wide eyed at each other for a few seconds then got on their knees and kissed with a fierce passion. They parted and Gilligan trailed kissed down Mary Ann's neck until she moaned he hit a sweet spot all the while his hands trailed down her back and cupped her butt. His hands made their way back up her back and under her shirt and in one swift motion unhooked her bra and then slid her shirt and bra off. Mary Ann in turn reached down and pulled off his shirt.

They both took turns kissing each other's chests. Gilligan cupped, caressed and sucked every inch of her breasts. Mary Ann tickled his chest hair and gave soft kisses all over. Then they looked into each other's eyes and took off their pants at the same time. They gasp when they're both naked and stare at each other in awe. She stared excitedly at his already hard and high manhood. She instinctively wraps her hand around it and gives it a squeeze and he makes a low guttural moan.

She slowly lays down taking him with her. Gilligan hovers on top of her. They both stare hungrily into each other's eyes. He leans down and kisses her.

"I love you," he whispers huskily as he lowers down and enters her.

The both gasp and moan at the sensation. Gilligan instinctively makes a thrusting motion and Mary Ann moans. He thrusts a couple of more times then wiggles his hips as if he were doing the hula. Mary Ann gasps and lets out a guttural moan.

"Oh Will yes keep doing that!" She replies huskily as she arcs her back then bucks her hips as Will thrusts and pretty soon their moving as one. Then they both gasp and groan as they climax and release at the same time.

Mary Ann's eyes roll back and Will goes cross eyed as they both pulsated and quivered as their wet juices mixed together. They both gasp and whisper each other's names. Their both drenched in sweat as Will collapses next to her.

"That was...oh my gosh!" Mary Ann replies out of breath.

"That was nautacular wonderiffic!" Will said breathing heavily.

Mary Ann looks at him with her eyebrow raised and they both began laughing. They smile, lean in and kiss each other.

"I love you so much." Will replies softly stroking her cheek.

"I love you too." Mary Ann replies kissing his nose.

They continue kissing as Will cups Mary Ann's butt and she continues to squeeze his manhood. Then they part and she pushes him down and kisses him some more.

"It's my turn! Western style!" She purrs and he gasps.

"Ow ow ow!" He suddenly replies.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Something's pinching me!" He replies grimacing. They look down and see that a human fist sized crab is pinching one of his jewels with one of its claws.

"Oh my!" Mary Ann replies. She reaches down and tries to separate its pincers but they wouldn't budge. Will reached down and tried.

"Come on crabby let go!" Will replied. "Pretty please!"

The crab didn't move and Will shifted uncomfortably.

"Now what do we do?" Mary Ann asked as see tried to tickle the crab but that didn't work.

"I think you better go get the Skipper and the Professor!" Will replied sighing.

"Okay!" Mary Ann replied as she hastily got dressed, kissed him and ran off.

"Come on crabby please let go!" Will huffed.

**0o0o0o0o**

Back at camp the Professor was at the communal table reading a book, the Howells were by their hut in the lounge chairs, Ginger was sitting on a rock filing her nails, and the Skipper had just come back with some firewood and was getting some water from the water barrel.

"SKIPPER, PROFESSOR!" Mary Ann called running up. "You have to help Gilligan! He's been pinched by a crab and it won't let go."

"Why didn't he come with you then?" The Skipper asked.

"Because the crab is pinching him in a very sensitive area!" She replies going red in the face.

The Skipper spat out the water he was drinking, the Professor winced, Ginger raised her eyebrows and tried to hide a smile, and the Howells gasped.

"Um...okay...uh..." The Professor cleared his throat and stuttered. "Skipper?"

"I...uh, um...yes I'll tell you on the way!" He stuttered as he and the Professor followed Mary Ann back to the beach.

"Before I left for the war I met up with an old flame on a beach," The Skipper began as they ran. "While we were going at it this crab came along and pinched and latched onto the both of us."

"How did you get it off?" Mary Ann asked as they neared the beach.

"Well we cut both of its claws off!" The Skipper replied.

"I'm not sure Gilligan will go for that!" Mary Ann replied.

"Well then let's see what we can do!" The Professor replied as they got to the beach.

They followed Mary Ann over to where Gilligan was sitting. Gilligan was sitting on a towel with another one draped over his knees and was resting his chin on his arms and knees. As they approached they saw that he had his eyes crossed. He sighed as they stopped in front of them.

"Is the crab still on you Little Buddy?" The Skipper asked as they all kneeled down.

"Yeah!" Gilligan replied his ears going red and not looking him in the eye.

"Can we take a look?" The Professor asked, his ears red as well.

"Sure but you should know that I'm still up!" Gilligan said and the Professor and Skipper almost slipped in the sand.

"Okay, let's take a look!" The Professor replied as Gilligan raised the towel.

The Professor looked at the crab pinching Gilligan. The crab was a red and human fist sized with one small claw and one big claw. Luckily the crab was pinching him with its small claw. The Professor awkwardly reached down and held the crab in one hand and gently tapped it on it's back.

"Mr. Crab would you kindly let go of my friend please?" The Professor replied gently. The crab just sat there twitching its legs.

"Let's try sea water!" The Skipper replied as he took of his hat and went over to the water's edge scooped up some water and brought it back over.

The Professor cupped his hand, scooped up some water and and gently poured it on the crab then its claw. Gilligan gasped and shivered. Nothing happened.

"Little Buddy how would you feel if we cut the claw off?" The Skipper asked hesitantly.

"I don't want to do that then he'll be defenseless!" Gilligan replied as Mary Ann rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm not sure what else to do then!" The Professor replied sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh I have an odd suggestion!" Mary Ann suddenly replied. "What if I rub his juices in my hands and stick it in its face?"

The Skipper, Professor, and Gilligan stared at her with their eyebrows raised.

"Uh...um...well I guess we could try that!" The Professor replied feeling uncomfortable.

Mary Ann cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow and the Skipper and Professor got the message. They got up, walked a few feet, stopped and put their fingers in their ears.

Mary Ann kneeled between Gilligan knees and leaned down. She took a deep breath and then blew up and down his manhood. He shivered, gasped and ground his teeth not wanting to make any noise. Then she began to massage him while still blowing air on him. He couldn't help but groan at that and buck his hips. Then he crossed his eyes as he began to climax.

Mary Ann let his seeds spill onto her hands and then lathered up her hands. Then she rubbed it all over the crab. After about a second she heard clicking coming from the crab and it let go. Mary Ann carefully picked it up and dropped it behind her where it skittered back into the ocean all the while looking like it was trying to wipe its face.

"Okay it's off!" Mary Ann replied as Gilligan sat up and the Skipper and Professor came back over.

"Uh...okay let's check you over!" The Professor said slowly. He kneeled back down and checked over the area where the crab pinched Gilligan. "Okay...I don't see any cuts but you might get a bruise!"

"Thank you Professor!" Gilligan whispered still not wanting to look him in the eye.

"So we'll let you finish up here and we'll meet you back at camp!" The Skipper replied patting Gilligan on the back as he and the Professor left.

"I think I'm finished for the night!" Gilligan replied sighing.

"Hmmmm, too bad," Mary Ann purred kissing him on the cheek causing him to rise yet again.

"Or not!" He replied huskily and in one swift move was on top and entering her.

* * *

**_Please forgive me if this is one big lemon I only know what I know from reading!_**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
